A Centimeter Away
by Takaoka Shinzo
Summary: Soft M Yuri ProseLemon Waiting ten minutes, the guardian and her princess, for the moment when the train will take her away...


The snow drifted down in small clumps, bits of crystallic ice all arranged in such a pretty fashion, falling - drifting really - down to the little bit of earth called Japan. Not Japan specifically, but more directed to Mahora, and even moreso, aimed at a particular pair of dark-haired girls at the train station.

Dressed in a dark red cloak that seemed a bit too large for the either of them, one of the girls turned to the other and gave her a most affectionate smile, "Ne... where are you going over Winter break?" the words materialized into small puffs of air, floating up as the frozen rain pillowed down. A bright golden eye stared her companion down, in a mischievous, but relatively cheery and compasionate way; much like one may observe a beloved stray cat.

The other girl removed her hands from the cardigan's pockets and flicked some rogue snow flittering about on her eyelashes, sighing miserably as she did so. She blinked once and moved her head slightly, careful not to get an earful of snow that piled on her shoulder, "I think I will stay here, perhaps catch up on some of my studies." her voice, like her appearance, spoke radiatingly of duty and some sort of subtle honor, masked behind the relentless persistance of a schoolgirl. She tugged on her ponytail, shaking some of the loose white stuff away from her carefully kept strands.

Before the first girl could make a comment, she was jarred from her companion's side by the aimless scampering of some fellow wearing all black, dressed well for the weather, not for companionship. He turned, however, at the last moment and tipped his sunken cap in an apolegetic gesture before tripping off into the train, which closed immediately behind him. It was the middle of Winter break in Mahora, so there weren't as many people riding the trains. That rude guy appeared to have been the only rider for that train, possibly someone closing up shop in the city. With the low rumble of the the train's engines, it slowly trekked forward, eventually escaping the small station's end in a cloud of steam and flurry of the snow.

"Idiot. He could easily have gone around us..." the ponytail of the two helped her friend up, careful not to pull too hard, and also wary of the slippery snow that somehow settled on the cement despite the perfectly good roof above them. Bloody snowfall and the combination of that wind. She finally righted her boon companion and dusted off her uniform in a sort of maidesque fashion, bickering and complaining slightly as she did so. Unlike a maid, however, she turned a pale crimson at the mention of giggling.

A hand cupped over her mouth didn't stop the laughter, nor the stream of hot air rising to meet and combat the cold winds coming in from the north. It was a futile act, that much of the Winter Shogun's forces wouldn't turn face and retreat against a little girl's giggle. Noticing the red face, the childish laughter became unveiled, and she touched her friend's shoulder with a bit of reassurance, "At least he apologized..."

Making something of a "Pfft." noise, the ponytail girl folded her arms across her chest, making the cardigan shift slightly against her body, revealing the maroon vest and fleur-de-lis imprinted in a glittering white against the soft material. Upon readjusting the squirming cardigan, the young girl looked at the large clock hanging from the cieling, "We still have ten minutes... what can we do in ten minutes?"

Her comrade laughed again, although this time she didn't even bother to cover it up. Her face was slightly dark, too, likely to have been caused by the coldness of the air. Certainly only for that. But the more she stared, the more the precious girl blushed.

Only then did ponytail realize that she was the reason that her friend was blushing.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?" a hand, raw and red, moved across a numb nose, flicking off a bit of white powder. She laughed cutely while still looking slightly confused, "Did I get it?"

There was something about the way that the midday sun glinted off that pretty girl's face: her pink cheeks shining with the slick wet of the melted snow, the way her silky hair fanned out with the wind like a banner or veil, teasing everyone with the hints of her fair skin and eyes, oh, her eyes... how deep and seductive, like pools of molten gold, drawing you in with the promise of riches beyond dream and hope.

"What are you-!?" the girl with hair unbounded nearly fell back, startled from the sudden display of concentrated affection. Her golden eyes widened with shock at first, but the surprise of a kiss lulled her heavy eyelids to close, and to embrace the heavy feeling around her.

Lips... so soft, like plush, pulsating touches of a gentle caress against Ponytail's own lips. A scent made the guardian's nostrils flare: a sweet lavender scent... so subtle, yet overwhelming. She wondered for a brief moment about whether she had her own smell... "Pheromones" said the bank of knowledge hidden in the back of her mind, the last haven for her sane being. She recalled someone saying that once... how animals mated because they were drawn to one another through smells like Pheromones...

Mate!?

Setsuna Sakurazaki pushed herself back from Konoka Konoe's suddenly very eager lips and stared dumbstruck at what she had done. But no matter where she let her eyes rest, a sharp white jolt of perversion seemed to intrude the young heiress's body. A smooth, white neck; chin slightly down with a look of abashment and coyness that Setsuna had never truly seen before. The very subtle roundndess of her breasts beneath the windswept clothes. The color of the girl's cheek in itself was something so unbelievably sensual that it was barely a wonder that the swordsgirl was quivering from that primal urge to satiate the barbaric taste hanging on her bloodless lips.

"Secchan..." Konoka seemed to be faring just as well as her guardian, that being on the verge of collapsion. Before another word could be uttered, however, a young boy bumped up against her, making his hasty apology. Yet for all that, the damage was done.

Snow, in large numbers, are a fickle and a difficult type of creature. They are pleasant to observe, pleasant to watch, even pleasant to walk upon and hear that satisfying crunch of crisp snowflaks underboot. Yet for all their pleasantries, they seem to be little more than childish things, playing pranks and laughing to themselves behind whispers as they abused these unwitting children of a people forced to stay on the ground. The snow underneath Konoka's shoes did not remain crisp and fluffy, as snow should be, but slickened from the heat radiating from her body, now more or less a fine slush. The girl slipped, mouth slightly open as she slipped forward and hit Setsuna's chest.

It didn't end there, either, those perverse creatures in their sloppy melting let the cement underneath Setsuna's cool shoes lose all and any grip, and when Konoka collided with her protector, the two toppled onto the ground, eyes wide with shock and they laid there, unmoving and wondering what was happening.

"Ojou-sama... " their breath collided with each other, the hot air around them could very well have been steaming in their combined body heat. There was no way to blink. Setsuna was forced to stare full-faced at her princess, wondering how in the world she would squirm out of this. But... did she even want to? Something about Konoka's quivering body, the heat of her breath, the softness of her body, the defenseless position. Before she knew it, Setsuna had a hand worming its way inside the cardigan, completely of its own accord, squirming to find bare skin, the tingling flesh hiding underneath these ridiculous articles of cloth and wool.

Konoka's eyes flared wide when Setsuna's cool fingers found the base of her back, then a strange look came upon her, like... pleasure? Soft, round eyes of the most earthly browns half-closed in an almost feline look of enjoyment, a moan escaped her throat, and Setsuna closed her eyes, feeling the unprotected throat with her lips, her mouth, the smell of lavender and vanilla smothering her.

A gasp made Setsuna break the kiss and she stared, watery-eyed at the young lady laying on top of her, "Ojo-" the words were lost in a low sigh, as Konoka suddenly put on an all-too mischievious smile on her red face. Little kisses sprinkled Setsuna's lips and cheeks, the soft sound of "Chuu~" whenever the wanting breaths escaped Konoka's mouth. Soon it was Setsuna who gasped, feeling the small fingers dance their way along hot skin. It was odd, the feeling: both pleasurable and frightening at the same time.

Then suddenly, it all became very right.

Nails, carefully manicured and well-kept by the good-natured granddaughter of Konoemon, dug into Setsuna's back, the wonderful pain sending sparks of need and horrible feelings of dreadful pleasure into the young swordsgirl's mind. An unabashed moan left her lips to rise with Konoka's panting as the long-haired girl tried desperately to find a way to make their bodies one. She tried hard enough, pressing up to one another so hard that their breath came out as one, a desperate cry for the oneness that they both craved for.

Another moan, this one bit back slightly, marked a turning point in the two's little struggle for exploration. Konoka, now somehow recognized as the one in charge, sat upright, panting and looking like she had just awoken from a blissful dream. She stradled Setsuna's stomach, looked down at her red-faced companion and had the ability to laugh quietly before doing something that very nearly made Setsuna cry out in surprise.

Hands flitting under Setsuna uniform and touched her flat stomach, Konoka made a silly sound of a moaning yawn, stretched out until her nose touched Setsuna's and whispered very quietly, "In public, Secchan?"

The comment entered her mind slowly, sluggishly, feebly. Her receptors of her mind, still retaining some hint of dignity and professionalism screamed in horror as they understood what happened, but the majority of Setsuna's mind was too drunken in pleasures to know any better.

An erotic, fleeting wave coursed through Konoka's fingertips, and everywhere she touched seemed to tingle painfully. Setsuna's arched her back as another moan of pleasure racked her body, Konoka put her weight forward and echoed the sound as Setsuna returned the favor, cool fingers circling her shoulder blades and lips kissing the cloth covering her supple breasts.

Something about being in public, here amidst the snow, made the moment all the more exciting. Although all that was knowledgable and civilized in Setsuna's mind was crying out in agony, the small, usually hidden part of her mind howled with the amusement. Any moment now someone could appear, someone they knew, classmates from the high school, perhaps a teacher... no, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing existed outside this secluded corner of the train station. Nothing mattered outside those beautiful gold eyes. Nothing.

Konoka's playful fingers moved in two directions: one up, one down... the young woman snickered slightly when Setsuna gasped for breath as one of her hands touched a sensitive patch. "Ara~?" a series of giggles made the usually calm guardian turn even more crimson. A stroke of those said fingers made both breath and eyelids flutter with responsive moans and the enthrallment of pleasure. The filthiness of it all, the publicity, the terror gripping her heart... it was all torn down and turned to purity of eroticism. The fingers worked faster, their twins having found a supple nub on the upper portion of Setsuna's body. Both worked, well-exercised, sure of what they were doing. A low moan vibrated from Setsuna's throat when she felt the tumultuous throes of an orgasm sending ripples through her body.

The act was not one-sided, not if Konoka's devoted playmate could help it. Setsuna found herself tearing away at the fabric hiding that precious treasure in Konoka's person. She nearly got away with it too, if it weren't for Konoka constantly squirming around those desperate hands. She seemed to always wriggle away from that white hot moment of escalating wonder, just barely. Finally exhaustion won over and she accepted the measure of moaning between quiet cries of wonderful, wonderful pain.

Konoka, body grinding against her most trusted friend, slowed the gyration, coming to sudden, erratic stops as high-pitched groaning cut into the cold air. Her eyes screwed shut, chin raised up in what seemed to be the need to breathe, and body shaking from both cold and the fact that Setsuna's mouth worked like one possessed.

The clock struck, the hour hand striking four and the digital clock underneath reading a very passive and uncaring "16:00" and a small bell went off, warning the mostly empty station dock that another hour of their life as gone by. That was how Setsuna usually read the time and the useless chattering of the bells and nonsensical clicking of the gears counting off life, but today... it was a bit different. Konoka shuddered, a low and tempting moan leaving her lips and billowing away in the strong wind. A strange look of wonder came over her face as the sensation passed, and Konoka looked down with a perfectly normal smile, albeit with a tinge of red in her cheeks, "Train."

After the two both stood up, they almost refused to acknowledge one another's presence. Idly trying to straighten her disheveled skirt, Setsuna made a small comment, eyes averted downward so she wouldn't have to stare at that body, brutally subjegated to her own guardian's sick fantasies. Never again, she swore to herself. Won't even mention it. "Hope you have a good time in Kyoto."

"Say, Secchan... how about you come with me?"

Setsuna stared at her most beloved of possesions with an unbelievable gape. Did she hear right? The train, a minute late, as usual, came to a slow stop, the handles hanging from the ceiling swaying gently due to the force of the stop. A cartload of unknowing civilians were inside, reading books or looking around with bored expressions. Little children breathed on the glass, making art with the tips of their tiny fingers to help pass the time.

Grinning, Konoka walked at a deliberately slow pace toward the doors opening with a hiss. Heat escaped from the warm cabins in a billow of barely visible steam, it surrounded Konoka in a twirl of warm feelings and extravagent mist. She turned and smiled happily, "Coming?"

A low chuckle joined the warmth of the air and Setsuna walked forward, standing behind Konoka and staring down a few rather rowdy looking teenagers that stared at the two with lustful eyes. They sat together with hands pressed firmly on the worn leather seats, fingers only a centimeter away from touching.


End file.
